


初夏

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 6





	初夏

夜一小姐说她要剪掉那一头长发。

“啊啦，为什么突然要剪掉头发呢？”浦原喜助坐在廊下，初夏的阳光令人昏昏欲睡，他微微眯着眼，望着连他的茶也一口气喝干了的夜一。

“唔……”夜一耸耸肩，相当敷衍地说，“因为天很热嘛。”

今年的夏天并没有比以往更热一些。浦原有一搭没一搭地摇着手里的纸扇，说：“毕竟留到这么长也蛮不容易的。”

他记得第一次见到夜一小姐的时候，她还留着那种小女孩的短发，看上去乖巧漂亮得像一只人偶，可眼睛里的率性和桀骜却出卖了她，他从没相信过她会成为一个端庄的贵族淑女。

不过，那时候的夜一小姐，也很可爱就是了……

“你在想什么乱七八糟的呢喜助？”一只纸包砸中了他的脑袋，浦原没精打采地哎哟了一声，笑嘻嘻地拆开纸包，里面是一只白白胖胖的大福。

“没什么，只是想起夜一小姐短发时候的样子了。”

“啊？啊……那种事情，忘掉比较好。”夜一撇撇嘴，觉得那时候的自己简直看起来蠢透了。

“那可不行。”因为咬着大福，浦原的声音变得含混不清。

夜一躺在他的身边枕着胳膊，像一只晒着肚皮的猫。

“夜一小姐的就职典礼是什么时候？”他伸手够过茶壶，给空掉的杯子里注满清凉的液体。

“下个月首。”夜一简洁地说。

“那很快了啊。”浦原说。

“你可逃不掉的。”她说。

“什么？”浦原正把茶递给她，闻言微微地笑起来。

“说好的我要是当上二番队队长，你得当我的部下！”夜一支起胳膊，接过茶杯又是一饮而尽。

“是，是。”浦原说，“我们说好的。”

“不过，这次我要同时接任隐秘机动总司令。”夜一的嘴角扬起一个骄傲的笑容，“所以说，你也得在隐秘机动干活。”

“啊呀，这真是亏大了啊。”浦原抱怨着，却笑起来。

“我都想好了，就要你来做槛理队队长吧！”夜一的口气里总有着不容分说的自信。

“直接担任队长吗？会不会……”

“管他呢！反正都由我来任命。”她满不在乎地打断他，“你可不准丢我的脸。”

知道她只是句调侃，浦原却还是相当郑重地应了一声：“我明白。”

“干嘛那么严肃的样子嘛！”夜一眨了眨眼睛，猛地拍了一记他的肩膀，朗声大笑起来，“我也是第一次干你也是第一次干，有什么可担心的。”

虽然这么说，但他知道，四枫院夜一，自从出生的那一刻起，就是作为四枫院家的继承人，隐秘机动的未来司令，二番队的下任队长来培养的。

可假如不是他的夜一小姐，又有谁能如此光芒万丈？

“剪掉头发之后，就不能绾起来了哦。”他忽然说，“也不能戴发饰了。”

“啊？那些东西麻烦死了，我才不要戴。”夜一说。

“毕竟也是四枫院家族世代相传的宝物嘛。”

“重得要命！”

“说得也是呢。”

“喂，你干嘛？”夜一瞪了一眼捞起她一绺长发绕在指间的男人。

“啊呀，这不是夜一小姐就要剪掉它了，有点可惜呢。”

“你可惜个什么劲！”

浦原哈哈笑起来：“毕竟不知道下次见到是什么时候嘛。”

“嘁。”夜一倒也没把头发从他的魔爪下解救出来，“没准等我不干了，就留回来了。”

“那，可是很久远的事情哟。”浦原望着她琥珀色的眼眸，满溢着初夏的阳光，年轻的四枫院公主，像太阳一样耀眼而温暖，好像会永远在他的世界里照耀下去。

怀里的黑猫好像睡着了，浦原喜助坐在商店门口的台阶上，慢悠悠地抚摸着它柔软光亮的毛。初夏的阳光暖洋洋地照着他也照着怀里的黑猫，让人忍不住泛起困意。

“夜一小姐，你的毛是不是变长了？”他喃喃自语道。

黑猫抖了抖耳朵，用尾巴尖儿懒洋洋地勾着他的手指，连眼皮子也不肯张一下。

也不知道是想表达肯定还是否定，不过或许是想说这种事情根本无所谓吧。于是他低低地笑起来，抱着他的黑猫慢慢睡着了。


End file.
